


Eddie's Rain

by Peach_Medusa



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, fuck that clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Medusa/pseuds/Peach_Medusa
Summary: The rain had slowed to a drizzle by the time Eddie was half way to Bill’s house. His feet collided with the ground; each impact causing new splashes of water. But he didn’t care, he kept running.What will the loser's club do when Eddie appears on Bill's doorstep covered in bruises and blood?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Eddie's Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am very new to the IT fandom but I absolutely adore Eddie and Richie and wanted to write a quick one-shot (I say quick but this took me like all week RIP). This is an alternate universe and the group is around 16-17 years old. I hope you enjoy and I love me some kind constructive criticism! Enjoy reading!

The rain had slowed to a drizzle by the time Eddie was half way to Bill’s house. His feet collided with the ground; each impact causing new splashes of water. But he didn’t care, he kept running. More than half way towards Bill’s house Eddie slowed down, he looked behind him hesitantly, no one there. He slipped into a walk continuing towards the house. Tears began to trickle down his face. The adrenaline had worn off and Eddie could feel the agony his body was in. When he got to the top of Bill’s driveway he paused standing there for ten minutes before heading to the front door and knocking gingerly.

Eddie was late. They had all agreed to meet at Bill’s house at noon but it was already one o clock. Richie looked at the watch on his wrist and then up to his group of friends who were all strewn about Bill’s living room. “Where is Eddie? I know he is always late but this is pushing it. It doesn’t take this long to get his fanny pack ready.” Richie said.

  
“He’s not always late, **you** are Richie. Eddie gets held up by his mom, you know how she can be.” Stan said looking up briefly from the magazine he was reading.

  
“Hey I’m fashionably late, there’s a difference. Plus we need the whole losers club here to start planning you and Mike’s birthday. You only turn seventeen once!” Richie retorted back at Stan, shooting his hands in the air in an exasperated manner.

  
Stan just rolled his eyes at Richie before Bill piped up, “D-do you think we sh-should call him? It has been a-an hour already.”

  
“Bill is right, calling is probably a good idea, maybe even stopping by his house to make sure he is ok.” Mike said.

  
“With all the crazy shit that happens in Derry its best to make sure.” Beverly said as Ben nodded next to her.

“Well then let’s move our asses we-“ Before Richie could finish his sentence there was a knock. Bill instantly got up before opening the front door and gasping.

  
There stood Eddie Kaspbrak. Bruises were scattered over his body with a particularly large one decorating his left arm. His lip was split sitting close to another bruise on his cheek. Blood rain down the side of his face from a gash hidden just above his hairline. The previous rain had done little to wash it away. Streams of tears started anew as Eddie entered the house.

  
Richie instantaneously sprung from his chair rushing to Eddie’s side. Gentle hands cupped the injured boys face, “Eds oh my god what happened?” Richie spoke as he examined the damage done to Eddies face. The rest of the group stood up as well, worried about the state of their friend.

  
“J-jesus, come inside and s-ssit down Eddie” Bill motioned for Eddie to move inside after closing the front door. Slowly Eddie made his way to the couch with Richie gently holding his shoulders as if to guide him there.

  
“Eddie are you alright?” Ben looked concerned as Eddie sat wordlessly on the couch.

  
Richie sat next to him, worry drowning his usually cheerful eyes. “Did Bower’s gang do this to you? I swear I’m going to kick those dipshits asses one day.” Stan snorted at Richie’s comment skeptic that the boy would last even five minutes against them.

  
Eddie seemed to snap out of his trance looking up at Richie and then at the ground, “Yeah I was running late and not really paying attention to my surroundings. Henry must have wanted to kill time and spotted me.” Eddie was the smallest member of the losers club, even shorter than Beverly, paired with his scrawny body type had made him an easy target for bullies. Richie could never understand how anyone could harm Eddie. He was quite possibly the cutest being in the universe, according to Richie. With his chestnut hair that Richie loved to comb his fingers through, to the freckles dusted on his cheeks, to his doe-like eyes. Richie’s heart tightened at the site of Eddie at the moment.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met bigger assholes then Henry Bowers and his gang of creeps. Quick Bill grab some bandages, I’ll grab Eddie a glass of water.” Beverly said, “Eddie why don’t you go to the bathroom and wash the blood off your face.”

  
Richie jumped to his feet, “I’ll help you out Ed’s. Don’t worry you are in very good, _sexy_ hands.” Richie waggled his eyebrows as he grabbed Eddies hand to help him off the couch and towards the bathroom. After Richie closed the door he turned to Eddie, something was off about him. Eddie could feel Richie’s eyes looking him over suspiciously but decided to say nothing. “Eddie come here” Richie held out his arms to Eddie who instantly fell into his embrace. Soft strokes ran down Eddie’s hair as Richie leaned down to place a delicate kiss on his lips.

  
They had been secretly dating for almost a year now. Keeping their relationship a secret not only from their family but from their friends too. Deep down they both knew that their friends would accept them no matter what but that did not stop the fear that was already ingrained in them. Richie was also concerned about Eddie’s safety, Derry was not a very accepting place. Most low level bullies would ignore Richie due to his height alone but Eddie was much shorter and weaker looking, he didn’t need the extra stigma of being gay. “Oh my sweet Eddie Spaghetti, you look like you lost a fight with a baseball bat”

  
Eddie, with his head still buried in Richie’s chest, let out soft chuckles before they turned into a sob that racked his entire body making tears pour down his face. The tears had stopped a few minutes after entering Bill’s house but now that seemed to be only a temporary break. Richie was startled, not sure what to do. He continued to hold Eddie as the boy clutched at his shirt and sobbed. Gentle circles were rubbed into his back as Richie let out continuous streams of “it’s alright” and “let it out”. Richie thought for a moment that from an outsiders view he seemed out of character, **the** Richie Tozier being gentle and shutting up for once? Eddie had seen this part of Richie on multiple occasions, usually on nights in Eddie’s room with the small boy cuddled in the arms of Richie, swapping words of love and comfort between each other. However he had never seen Eddie this distraught and if he was honest with himself he was scared.

  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Eddie choked out between sobs.

“Whoa hey it’s alright Eddie you did nothing wrong.” Richie lifted Eddie’s chin so they could make eye contact.

  
Another pause from Eddie, he turned his eye towards the ground. Quiet whimpers left his mouth and Richie was about to speak up again before Eddie interrupted. “I did. I lied to you Richie.”

  
“What do you mean?” More silence. Eddie continued to look at the ground, tears fell off his face dotting the bathroom floor below. “Eddie you’re starting to scare me. I’ve called you both Eds and Eddie spaghetti and have heard no protest from you.” Richie cupped his face once again quickly grabbing a wash clash before dampening it and gently patting the line of stagnant blood caked down Eddie’s face. “You know you can tell me anything right?”

  
Eddie nodded his head before looking at Richie. He paused before saying, “Rich I didn’t get beat up by Henry.”

“What? Was it one of his goons? It’s nothing to be ashamed of Eddie it-“ Richie was stopped by Eddie shaking his head.

  
“Richie I was pushed down the stairs.” A look of confusion covered Richie’s face, “My-“ Eddie looked away before facing Richie again “My mom pushed me down the stairs.”  
“She what?” Richie was in disbelief before he was flooded with rage. That absolute bitch. Sonia Kaspbak had already made Eddie’s life hell but now she was physically hurting him? Richie’s blood boiled to the point of melting through his skin.

  
Eddie began to shake in Richie’s arms. “I was already running late today because my mom wanted me to bring my clean laundry up to my room. Then we got into an argument, she said you guys were a bad influence on me” Eddie let out a laugh although his face stayed dowered. “Nothing new right? But then she started talking about you and how you were awful and were only friends with me out of pity.” Richie immediately shook his head, like hell that was true. “It escalated. She accused me of spending too much time with you, said that people would think I was gay. I was so angry I said ‘so what if I am?’ and she said ‘then we would have to fix that’” A new wave of tears came. “I was just so shocked and angry and fucking tired. I screamed at her that as soon as I turned eighteen I would leave this awful town and never see her again. She got quiet then, I thought the argument was over. I started walking to the stairs but then I felt a rough push and suddenly I was crashing down. My whole body hurt as I laid there confused. She stood at the top of the stairs and said, ‘Eddie you don’t want to leave your mom right? You can’t even walk down the stairs properly. You need me.’ I was so scared Rich, she had this look in her eyes, I’ve never seen her like that. She began to walk towards me and I panicked and ran.”

  
Richie could feel his nails digging into his skin as he tightened his fists. Rage and resentment built up in his body and he had to remind himself to breath. He needed to remember that what Eddie needed right now wasn’t anger. “You know everything she said is bullshit right Eddie? We all love you so much. I think my heart explodes every time you smile at me. You are so brave and kind and smart and beautiful and gosh we are all so lucky to have you. **I’m** lucky to have you.” Eddie smiled up at Richie, _yup there’s the heart explosion_ , Richie thought to himself.

  
“I know it’s just-“ Eddie pulled at his hair “just so hard to accept that. I’m so fucking tired Richie, I’m so tired. Living in that house is killing me.” Eddie grabbed onto the front of Richie’s shirt, eyes pleading, face flooding with tears. “Don’t make me go back there Richie, please don’t make me go back there.” Whatever strength Eddie had left in his legs gave out as he collapsed into a sobbing mess onto the floor. Richie joined him, cradling the weeping boy in his arms.

  
Richie let a few tears trickle out his eyes, though he hoped Eddie wouldn’t notice. His most precious person was turned into this tormented pile of tears and all because of his shitty mother. Richie wasn’t sure what to do, he felt powerless, but he knew one thing, Eddie was not going back to that fucking house.

  
There was an abrupt knock, “He-hey, you two a-alright in there?” Bill said. They had probably been in the bathroom too long if Bill was checking on them.

  
Richie tried to clear his throat as naturally as possible, “Yeah me and Eddie were just comparing dick sizes. I’m winning by the way.”

  
“Beep beep Richie.” Bill said, his voice oozing with exasperation. “We got bandages and disinfectant so just come out when you’re ready.” His steps faded down the hallway and Richie paused before turning back to Eddie.

  
“Eddie I think we should tell everyone about what’s going on. We don’t need to tell them everything, we can keep out the gay shit, but them knowing might help.” Eddie had already begun to calm down. His breathing was returning to normal and the tears had finally stopped.

  
Eddie nodded, “I-I think your right. But I want to tell them everything, about my mom and about us.” His hand reached over interlocking his fingers with Richie’s. “As long as that’s alright with you?”

  
Richie smiled, “Hell yeah it’s alright with me. I can only keep my love of you private for so long. I need to sing it from the heavens.” His arms flung out as he poorly mimicked an opera singer.

  
“If I didn’t feel like shit right now I would totally punch you.” Eddie said while holding up a fist, but there was no malice behind his words, only a soft grin.

  
“There’s my Eddie spaghetti.” Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie, kissing the top of his head and sighing deeply. “I missed your smile.”

  
“Don’t call me that, but thank you Richie.” Eddie connected their lips for a brief kiss, “I love you.”

  
“I love you too Eddie” Richie brushed his fingers through Eddie’s chestnut hair a few more times before standing up. “Ok let’s get you all cleaned up before everyone thinks we’re banging in here. I mean not that I would object to that idea.” Richie smirked at Eddie while reaching out his hand to help bring the boy to his feet.

  
Eddie groaned, “Just pass me the washcloth you idiot.” He couldn’t help the smile that emerged on his lips.

  
After quickly wiping down the rest of the blood on Eddie the pair made their way into the living room to rejoin the others. Richie could tell Eddie was nervous and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t as well. A calloused hand lightly squeezed Eddie’s shoulder, a silent way of saying “don’t worry, we got this.” Eddie smiled at Richie again, he was right.

  
“How are you feeling Eddie?” Bev asked as the two stood in front of the group. “Why don’t you sit down so we can bandage you up?”

  
“Thanks Bev, I’m feeling better. But before I sit down I wanted to tell you guys something.” Eddie said as he glanced around the room. “There’s no way to say this and it not be awkward.” Eddie could feel himself loose all the confidence he had a few minutes ago. Richie grabbed his hand, their fingers intertwined, gripping back tightly Eddie spoke again. “Me and Richie are-well I guess have been-uh dating.” The losers club was filled with shocked faces. There was a pause that felt too agonizingly long for both Eddie and Richie.

  
“Wait” Stan spoke up, “Are you joking? Because if you are, it’s not funny. But if you aren’t, then it’s about fucking time.” He smiled and Eddie could feel himself relax.

  
“Yup! Eddie couldn’t resist my hunky body for too long.” Richie proclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Eddie’s side, being mindful of his injuries, and pulled him closer. “Don’t cry too much Staney boy, I know you’ll miss our late night rendezvous but my dick is Eddie’s property now.”

  
“Richie you are the absolute worst” Stan said. Eddie groaned and playfully tried to push him away.

  
“Hold up you two were dating and none of us realized? For how long?” Bev questioned.

  
“Gosh almost a year I think? I remember it was August.” Richie said, turning to Eddie while he did so.

  
“August 10th, I have it marked in my calendar.” Eddie said, a little embarrassed that he remembered it so quickly.

  
“You have it in your calendar? That’s so freaking cute babe” Richie leaned down to plant a kiss on Eddie’s cheek.

  
“Oh my gosh are you guys going to be all lovely dovey now?” Mike interjected.

  
“I think it’s sweet” Ben said.

  
“Hey I’ve been holding back for almost a year now. Do you know how hard that is when I had this cute creature in front of me all the time? And think about how Eddie feels he had to try to keep his hands off the handsome Richie Tozier.” This time the whole group groaned at Richie’s painful idea of a joke.

  
“Well I th-think I can speak for all of u-us when I say that we are happy for you guys. You d-deserve this.” Bill smiled at the both of them. Eddie had thought he had already run out of tears but new ones began to prickle at the corner of his eyes. Of course his friends would accept them, he really had nothing to worry about.

  
Richie turned to Eddie, speaking a little softer, “Eds are you ready to tell them what happened?” Eddie shook his head, he was ashamed and scared and he could feel himself begin to shake again. A gentle squeeze to his side brought him back to reality, “Hey I’m here, it’s going to be alright.” How absolutely utterly lucky Eddie was to have Richie in his life. The support he gave had brought him back from darkness too many times to count. Eddie looked at Richie’s face framed with soft curls and bronze eyes encapsulated in thick glasses. _Perfect_ , Eddie thought to himself. He nodded turning back to the group once again.

  
“One more thing guys, I wasn’t entirely truthful when I said that Henry did this to me.” Confusion once again painted the faces of the losers club.

  
“Wha-what do you mmean Eddie?” Bill said.

“I-uh was kind of pushed down the stairs….by my mom.” His head sunk low as he spoke, not wishing to make eye contact. Another pause of silence, Eddie swore this one lingered longer than the last.

  
“What the fuck” Bev finally spoke.

  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lie to you guys. If I’m being honest I wasn’t planning on telling anyone.” Eddie’s voice got soft.

  
“Y-you don’t need to apologize Eddie, we understand.” Eddie smiled up at Bill. “Can you tell us ev-everything that happened?”

  
Eddie nodded his head and breathed in deeply before exhaling slowly. As he was telling the story he tried not to look too much at his friends. He didn’t want to see what kind of faces they would make. During his retelling Eddie mentioned a few small details left out when talking to Richie. Him hitting his head on the banister and his initial vertigo making him almost fall several times while running. He thought he saw Richie tense up next to him, fists clenching uncomfortably tight. When he was done with the story Eddie looked around at his friends, they all had the same expression as Richie did in the bathroom, faces full of anger and sadness. Having to recount the events of this morning for a second time had taken a toll on Eddie and he didn’t know how long his legs could hold him. “I’m sorry I don’t feel good. Can I sit down?” The room erupted into a chorus of, “of course”, “here sit on the couch”, “you alright?”

Richie had escorted him over to sit before gingerly taking the spot next to him. “Here Eddie Spaghetti, lean over here I’m going to bandage those wounds.”

  
“Do you even know what you are doing Tozier?” Eddie said. But he complied, leaning over slightly with a smirk.

  
Richie gave him a toothy grin, “Not a clue.”

  
There was silence while Richie worked on Eddie’s wounds and it continued on after he was done. No one knew what to say.

  
Bill finally broke the quiet, “Eddie did I t-rell you that I c-crushed Richie’s high score?”

  
Eddie smiled, “Oh my god **the** Richie Tozier was beaten?”

  
“You beat my score by like two points. I can easily win it back” Richie confidently stated.

  
“Wanna b-bet?” Bill smirked holding up two controllers.

  
“You’re on Billiam” Richie said before yanking a controller from Bill’s hand.

  
Eddie smiled, he was glad they were avoiding the subject, at least for now. He was mentally and physically exhausted. His friends could probably tell this and he was so grateful that they gave him some breathing room.

  
After a few heated games Eddie could feel his eyes getting heavy. He leaned his head against Richie’s shoulder. “You tired Eds?”

  
Eddie grumbled into his shoulder, “Don’t call me Ed’s”

  
Richie handed off the controller to Bev who was anxiously waiting her turn. “Here come rest your head on my lap. I think a nap will do you some good.”

  
Eddie maneuvered himself till his head was lying in Richie’s lap, body turned to the side with his back facing the TV. “Rich I’m cold.” He gripped Richie’s shirt in front of him.  
A grin stretched across Richie’s face. When Eddie got tired he also got needy, Richie found it so damn adorable. He pulled the throw blanket that lay back over the couch onto Eddie who immediately got cozy. Richie smiled again, brushing his fingers through Eddie’s hair until his breath became steady.

The games continued with idle chatter filling the room. After Bill was done with his turn he placed the controller onto the coffee table. “O-ok, we all relaxed and p-played some games, nnow what the hell are we going to do?” They all looked at each other.

  
“Should we go to the police?” Ben spoke up.

  
“The police don’t do shit in this town” Mike stated.

  
Richie nodded in agreement, “The police suck ass here. What if they investigate, do a shit job and declare a false alarm. Then Mrs.K would know and try even harder to make Eddie’s life hell.” Richie could feel his anger begin to rise.

  
“Then what do you suggest we do Richie?” Bev asked.

  
“Eddie can stay at my place until we turn 18. My parents don’t give a shit about me, they wouldn’t even notice Eddie there.” Richie said.

  
“Come on Richie you kn-know that’s unrealistic.” Bill said looking towards a frustrated Richie. “Let’s say your p-parents don’t care, what about Eddie’s mom? Sh-she wouldn’t let that stand. He’s still underage what if she p-presses kidnapping charges huh?” Richie didn’t say anything, just continued to scowl in Bill’s general direction. “Mmaybe the best thing right n-now is for Eddie to go back to his house and lay low.”

  
Richie burst, “Fuck you Bill.”

  
“Oh real f-fucking mature Richie. You think I l-like that idea? That I want to send Eddie back to his psycho mmom? But what else can we do? We’re s-still kids, we still need to graduate before we leave this hell hole.” Bill raised his voice feeling himself ready to implode.

  
“Bill, Richie.” Bev hissed at them. “This isn’t the time for this. We’re all frustrated ok. No one wants to see Eddie so hurt. And we all want to leave Derry as soon as we can. But being pissed isn’t going to solve anything.” She turned back and forth between them while she talked. Bill looked over at Richie who in turn looked at him.

  
“I’m s-sorry Richie. I didn’t mmean to make you upset. I want what’s best f-for Eddie too ya know?” Bill rubbed the side of his arm, ashamed of his previous outburst.

  
“I know Bill. I’m sorry too.” Eddie gave a somber smile towards Bill before hanging his head in shame. Tears rained slowly down his cheeks, he wiped them rapidly away before locking eyes with Bill again. “I can’t send him back there Bill. You should have seen him in the bathroom, he was so terrified at the idea of going back.” Richie felt Eddie stir briefly beneath him. He looked down into his lap at the sleeping form of his boyfriend. Another set of tears escaped his eyes before brushing Eddie’s hair gently. “I’m not sending him back there.”

  
The losers club was locked in silence. It was a rarity to see Richie cry, especially in front of others. Everyone could feel a storm of emotions rocking back and forth inside of them. Silence continued with each person avoiding eye contact with one another. Richie continued to look at Eddie’s sleeping form beneath him.

  
“Then we won’t send him back” Beverly said, startling half the group in doing so. “I don’t know what we’ll do but we’re the losers club dammit. We can get through anything if we stick together. We are a family, through thick and thin.”

  
“Y-you’re right Bev, we can get th-through this together.” Bill smiled.

  
“That’s what being a family is all about.” Ben said fondly.

  
“There’s 7 of us we are bound to come up with a good plan.” Mike spoke, turning to look at his group of friends while doing so.

  
“We won’t let anything happen to Eddie.” Stan said, then turned to Richie. “We promise Richie.”

  
Richie was floored. He should have known this would happen, his friends always had his back. Meeting them had been the luckiest thing that had ever happened to Richie and he hoped they knew that. He smiled, “You guys really are the fucking best.” He could feel tears coming again but for a different reason this time. “I don’t know what I would do without everyone. I love you guys.” The room erupted into a sappy mess of ‘I love you’s and hugs. Richie smiled again knowing that with their help they could get through this. “Ok enough with the mushy feelings and sad shit. I found 10 bucks under my couch this morning, if we all pitch in I think we can manage two large pizzas from Tony’s”. The group smiled and discussions on toppings began.

Eddie stirred, blinking his eyes open. “Mm Richie?” He rubbed his eyes looking up at his boyfriend.

  
Richie turned away from the TV and looked down, “Hey sleepy head. You feeling better?” He smiled.

  
“Yeah I think so.” Eddie said before slowly rising from Richie’s lap and looking around the room. “Where is everyone?”

  
“They all went to pick up some pizza. I didn’t want to wake you.” Richie looked over at Eddie. His hair was disheveled from sleeping on Richie’s lap. The blanket had slid down his shoulders pooling around his waist, a yawn escaped his lips. Richie smiled, _cute_ he thought to himself, “Me and the gang talked a bit while you were asleep.” Richie said.

  
“Oh….about me?” Eddie asked nervously.

  
“Yeah.” Richie could see how uncomfortable Eddie was. Today had thrown Eddie misfortunes and waves of emotions he was still processing. Richie held Eddie’s hands before speaking again. “Eddie we’re not sure what the plan is right now. But we all promised to do everything in our power to keep you safe. We love you Eddie.” Richie pulled Eddie into a hug.

  
Richie could feel Eddie sniffling into his shirt, “Gosh you’re going to make me cry again ya jerk.” Eddie said but let out a chuckle none the less. “I’m so lucky to have you all.” Eddie pulled away from Richie, looking into his eyes intensely. “Thank you Richie. I love you.” He leaned up to lay a kiss on Richie’s lips.

  
“I love you too Eddie.” Richie went to kiss Eddie again, his lips lingering there. He couldn’t resist leaning in for another kiss, and another, and another. Soon they were tangled in each other’s embrace consumed by long languid kisses. They pulled apart resting their foreheads against one another and laughing softly.

  
The front door clicked open and in walked the remaining five members of the losers club. “I told you they would be like this all the time now.” Stan said as he walked back into the living room.

  
“Oh you should have come in earlier Stan. F.y.i. Bill you might want to wash this couch.” Richie said with a wink.

  
“Ugh Richie! You are so gross. Why am I dating you?” Eddie shouted while struggling to free himself from Richie’s grasp. Richie just laughed in response trying to plant more kisses on Eddie who pushed his face away in protest.

Bill rolled his eyes, “S-stop fighting or we’ll eat all this p-pizza without you.”

  
“You would starve us Bill? After all we’ve been through. After I pitched in 10$. Oh the betrayal.” Richie said mimicking fainting on to the couch. Richie could hear some laughter and a few ‘shut up Richie’s spoken around the room. They all began to file into the kitchen except Eddie who continued to sit on the couch.

  
Eddie thought of all that happened today and the future that was to come. He glanced outside through the living room window and saw the sky struggling to keep the sun in place. The rain had long since stopped with the clouds finally dissipating and the puddles already evaporated. Eddie sighed, he knew more hardships were to come but he felt that everything would work out. He had his friends behind him and with them anything was possible.

  
“Eddie Spaghetti, you have to hurry up or all you’ll get to eat is the crust of my pizza.” Richie called from the entryway of the kitchen.

  
“Don’t call me that. Now I won’t give you all the olives off my pizza” Eddie retaliated with a smirk on his face.

  
Richie was about to retort but as Eddie passed by he planted a small kiss on his lips, surprising Richie into silence. Eddie grinned as he walked in. Richie stared at his retreating form, a fond smile on his face.


End file.
